fallingwater_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery
St. Leonard’s Gallery of Once-Living Art ''' This is a place of class and beauty and it shows. Its reputation proceeds it. The best of the best have shown here over the years and many adventurers who have been invited (or stumbled across it) have failed in their attempt to plunder its riches. This dungeon is whimsical and dangerous, much like the artist currently showing his work. Well...he’s whimsical. Dangerous is what he’d like people to believe. His name is Silverloon Gabehardt, a half-elf from a well-to-do family. He’s been showing/living in the gallery for quite some time and his art has gotten away from him. Rumor has it that he’s having trouble and is really hoping for some classy adventurers to come and save him. There are also rumors that this is a scam just to drum up publicity, but who knows? '''Adventure: Room descriptions 1. The entrance is an weathered chamber with walls covered in elaborate paintings that depict a group of colorful people, celebrating; drinking, throwing spells, laughing. On the north wall is a painting of a door. A search of the room will find nothing. But after a moment the paintings will get sick of “posing” and burst into laughter. No one person in the painting stands out in particular, but together they beckon for the most courageous and handsome warrior of the group to join them. And, if they party with them, they’ll get the key to the door on the north wall. One person may enter the painting and after doing such will be given a drink. And another. And another. Continuously. That person must succeed a DC 17 Constitution saving throw or gain the “poisoned” condition and feel extremely hungover. Regardless, the paintings open the painting of the door revealing the gallery lobby. 2. The lobby is manned by the lovely Half-Orc, Glodric. He’s a very flamboyant character and insists on enforcing the strict dress code of the Gallery. He’ll personally give everyone a make-over if the party agrees to pay the fee for not coming properly dressed (the fee is 10gp per Charisma point below 18). However, deny him this and he’ll attack with his 1d6 animated, metal utensils (scissors, hair curlers, shoe horn, etc.), attempting to shoo you from the premises for being “posh” and “dull”. Receiving the make-over grants each person with +2 to Charisma saves/checks for 24 hours. 3. The floor of this room appears to be black glass. If walked on or prodded, the party will see that the floor is actually still-water that extends to the door on the opposite wall, which reads “Private! Stay out! Please?” The pool itself is 100’ deep and holds a large shark. Swimming across is easy enough, it only takes a single round. But it provokes attack of opportunity from the shark (so one person can make it across before the shark is awake and active). On the floor of the pool lies the scattered remains of adventurers and monsters. Among them is a few gold, a potion or two, and a dagger that acts as a skeleton key once and then breaks. 4. This room smells of wet paper and dead things, and is illuminated by a single, flickering, blue lantern. In the center of the room is a large easel and a set of water-color paints. The floor is scattered with half-finished paintings. Beside the easel is a set of 4 levers. Each lever controls one of the three glass, viewing chambers that flank the room, with the fourth level controlling the emergency portcullises for the viewing chambers. The right-most chamber is broken open and inhabited by the Grung. Inside the chamber is a faux-forest environment. The Grung are armed with makeshift weapons and are plotting to kill the Bullywugs in the left-most chamber. One Grung is standing at the left-most chamber trying to break open the glass with a paint-brush. The center chamber is a faux-cave and holds a Cave Fisher and a small treasure chest (which holds 50gp and two potions of sex- change. 5. This room is entitled “Old Stuff” and is covered in well-framed paintings. Entering this room tears through a painting of a displacer beast. Tearing through any painting summons the thing in the painting. There’s paintings of a raging river, blood- thirsty orcs, a wyrmling blue dragon, a phase spider, and other dangerous things. The painting that covers the door on the north wall is of a ballista, which will fire as soon as the painting is damaged, dealing a d6 damage per level of the party. 6. This room is entitled “A Modern Critique of the Patriarchy”. Old suits of plate armor wielding halberds line the walls of this long hallway. 5 on the left, 5 on the right. In the right alcove, there is a wall-sized painting of a nymph in a bedroom. She smiles at the female party members and follows them with her eyes, rolling her eyes at the males. Tearing this painting causes the nymph to flee. The suits of armor attack any male within reach. 7. This room is entitled “Living Art”. Inside is a mess of dungeon fixings and a Beholder. His name is Cactus Pete and he is Chaotic Good. He likes folk music, cursed elven poetry, strong cheese, and a good joke (keep it PG). Behind him is a door that he says will only open if he (the DM) is made to laugh. If forced to fight, he’ll attempt to incapacitate the party and flee, saying “sorry, sorry”. 8. This room is entitled “Dragon Hoard”. It’s a pile of gold, platinum, and treasure. Each piece of treasure is an animated object and was hired to be there. They don’t like being stolen and will be hostile to anyone who is not their “owner”. They do their best not to talk. 9. This installment is called “Falling”. It’s a dark cavern with no floor and no ceiling. The walls are jagged rock. Stalactites reach down at gaping intervals around the room. Water drips through this abyss. A high intelligence will note that it’s just the same water droplet. The ceiling and floor are a loop. Be careful crossing. 10. This installment is called “Once More with Style!” and is a room of acid bridged by a tight-rope with a large swinging blade in the middle. There’s a floor on the opposite side where the Dread Pirate Gallowhand and his band of merry thieves stand (1d6 of them). They say they can only be defeated with style, otherwise the door to room 11 will remain closed. Witty combat moves, and classic one-liners need apply. 11. This installment is called “Imprisoned”. It’s a simple room that the artist formerly known as Gabehardt has hidden himself away after his office was taken by the Grung he was painting. He says it’s another installment but he’s dreadfully scared of leaving. He trades information about the gallery for compliments and well thought out critiques of his work. 12. This installment is called “Illusion” and is painted to appear as a massive cave with multiple exits. This “illusion” is easy to spot if a player bumps into the wall, or with some clever deducing (don’t give it to them easily, it’s a really good optical illusion). Finding the true exit is more difficult. There’s a treasure chest that looks like it is a painting on the south wall. In reality it’s a floor hatch that leads down into 13. 13. This installment is called “Sticky Situation” and is a large room lit by sconces that cling to the obsidian walls. There are three exits to the last of the art exhibits. The ladder from 12 descends near the north wall and stops just above the floor. The floor to this room gleams in the torch light and shows mostly digested corpses half-sunken in it. The floor is gelatinous and acidic. There is treasure of various kinds hidden among the corpses and beneath the gelatin. 14. This installment is called “hangman” and is a large room with obsidian walls. A flesh golem sits in one corner. Upon entering the room, one party member must be chosen. The golem grabs that character and holds them tight. Any struggle is futile. There is a pile of wood blocks with each letter of the alphabet on them (so 26 in total). On the golem’s back are six slots for six blocks, spelling a word. The players must play hangman with the golem. Each wrongly chosen letter will result in the player held by the golem losing a limb. This is not painful. But if all limbs are removed (both arms, both legs, head) then you die. If the word is discovered (piñata) then the Golem will burst like a piñata, showering 500gp in the room and a ring of invisibility. The party will have to put the player back together again...if they want. 15. This installment is called “Bathroom” and inside...well, it’s just a bathroom. It’s not an installment. There’s just a goblin janitor taking a dump. He hates his job and will do anything to get out. He knows everything about the Gallery. 16. This installment is called “Aligned Positions”. The walls are mirrors that only reflect the alignment of the person they share. The south wall is good, west wall is neutral, and north is evil. The PCs can enter the mirror that reflects them to find a small offering chamber that grants a blessing (advantage on next roll) if an offering is left (this is a scheme to make some gold). Any attempt to break the mirrors manifests a mirror image of the PC (so opposite alignment, opposite dominant hand, etc.) who will attempt to take the place of the original PC. 17. This installment is called “BEWARE THE MIMIC” and is a simple room, with a simple chest, upon a simple red carpet. The chest is normal, no traps or tricks, and holds 200gp, an arrow of slaying, and a sack of rubies (worth 500gp total). If the party choose to open the chest, the door behind them attacks. Monsters Needed for this Adventure What follows is a list of all the monsters present in this adventure, with either their place in the Monster Manual, or a simple, custom stat block for them. HD stands for Hit Die. Assume that each HD is a d8. You can roll it for yourself or assume that each roll is 4 or 5.  Glodric (MM pg. 348 Noble)  Animated Utensils (Flying Swords, MM pg. 19)  Giant Shark (MM pg. 328)  Bullywug (MM pg. 35)  Displacer Beast (MM pg. 81)  Animated Armor (MM pg. 19)  Beholder (MM pg. 26)  Gallowhand (MM pg. 344 Bandit Captain)  Thieves (MM pg. 343 Bandit)  Flesh Golem (MM pg. 167)  Mimic (MM pg. 220)  Grung o AC - 13 o HD – 2 o Attack – Same as dagger, they like to climb on people and throw dirt in eyes  Cave Fisher o AC - 16 o HD – 10 o Attack – advantage on stealth checks, attacks with both pincers (1d10 each), can use its filament to grapple targets at range (30ft.)  Gabehardt o AC - 11 o HD – 1 o Attack – he has no weapons, but anything he paints can become real (including weapons, monster, exits). Contributors DeathMcGunz Famoushippopotamus Seven913 TheStankTank Bewbtube Applejaxc LovetehDemon Secondmarty YDAQ Inuvash255 Budakang AshtheDm Ounceofwhiskey Bludgeons_and_wagons Mitsukake Dalecookie Stevbrisc Edited by DeathMcGunz Map by Grobonaught